What Kind of Revenge is This?
by OneHardNutCase
Summary: An awfully creative way of revenge quickly turns awkward while a latios apologizes to his trainer. Pokémorph. Intentionally nonsensical.


Len sat down in one of his villa's chairs. He sighed in exhaustion and mild sadness as he recalled the "argument" he had with his anthropomorphic latios, Zephyr, and looked at the door, which had been slammed shut. It was cloudy outside, and rain was expected to fall this night.

"I just can't believe a little privacy is too much to ask for," he said to himself, reviewing what just happened. "Every time I ask him to give me a little space, he gets frustrated and claims to be sticking close to me for my own good. It's been happening for the past few weeks now." Len knew the psychic dragon meant well, but he could not understand why he stayed so close to him, and this recent "argument" was caused by Zephyr's intrusion on him while he showered. Although they were the only ones in the house, Len was still very much embarrassed by the scene. Before he knew it, he felt a stirring in his loins as he thought about the latios's physical and mental hold on him.

"Is he really looking out for me?" the trainer wondered. "Does he like me that way? ...Do I like him that way?" He sighed again as he considered the idea of being held at Zephyr's mercy. He shook his head after a while in an attempt to clear the thought that wandered into his head. Eventually he resolved to get some fresh air and stood up, heading for the door. As an afterthought, he grabbed his umbrella and walked out.

The trainer headed northward, suddenly finding himself wanting his friend back at his side. Although he received the privacy he wanted, Len began regretting his request since Zephyr was nowhere to be found. He was unsure if he'd see the dragon again after their latest dispute.

"If he ever comes back," he said to himself, "I promise I'll never complain again, no matter what." He looked up and saw that he had wandered quite far from his villa. Without the legendary pokémon by his side, the trainer was largely defenseless against any pokémon or even trainer that attacked him. Len recalled battling an Ace Trainer with a male anthropomorphic salamence and wondered if she still harbored a grudge. Before he could leave the area, something large and hard hit him with enough force to knock him down.

"What is going on?" he asked, panicking from the surprise attack. A smoke ball was deposited near him and exploded, covering the area in purple fumes. He coughed and grew drowsy as he inhaled.

"Revenge, of course," a voice answered. "I'm gonna make you pay for beating me."

"Auri!" he called out before fainting. Len could only hope Zephyr would find him in time.

* * *

Len awoke to find himself lying facedown in the carpeted basement of his villa. The second thing he noticed was the presence of the female Ace trainer and her glasses-wearing salamence, who stared at him with a hunger in his eyes. Len briefly thought he was going to be eaten until he looked at Salamence's prominent erection. Being eaten was starting to sound more appealing to him. Lastly, he noticed his own lack of clothing.

"Good thing you're awake, Len," Suri began, wiping her mouth. "Well, it is for me and Salamence anyway." She took a seat on the nearby blue couch.

"He's definitely a virgin, one who knows what's going on anyway," Salamence remarked, taking off his glasses. His tongue lolled out of his mouth as he stared at Len. Len straightened up and backed away.

"S-stay away!" he cried. "I-I'm not available to you!" He got up and ran away from the dragon as quickly as he could. Salamence merely laughed and lunged at his prey. They tumbled and rolled for a bit before he managed to pin him down on his front, grabbing him by the waist. He lied down on him, pressing his large dragonhood against his ass. "N-no! Get off!"

"Oh, I am," the Dragon pokémon said as he humped him and grabbed Len's own erect dick, "and I can tell you'll love this."

"Get on with it already," Auri interrupted. A notable amount of blood had trickled out of her nose, the heat of the situation irritating her sinuses. Salamence positioned his cock against his prey's hole and began moving forward. All of a sudden, the dragon was encased in a light-blue glow and found himself unable to move any further.

"What the-"

"HE'S MINE, YOU BASTARD!" Len looked up at the staircase, nearly crying with joy at the sight of a furious Zephyr. The latios was several levels stronger than Salamence and would be able to beat him and his accomplice easily. The one thing that stopped him from crying completely was the sight of his ally's quickly growing erection. He was slightly frustrated yet flattered the dragon wanted to participate in this scene.

"Shoot! I forgot about that latios of yours!" Auri admitted. "You two seemed so inseparable that-" Zephyr cut her off with a blast of psychic energy that knocked her unconscious. He then levitated Salamence away from his trainer, who crawled away from the scene.

"I did some thinking, and you're right, Len. I keep forgetting you need to breathe too," he apologized, losing his fury. To Salamence, he smiled coyly as he stopped levitating him and walked in front of him. "Hey, I'm getting desperate for some action. I won't pulverize you if you let me take care of you. How's that sound?"

Immediately after he said that, Salamence grabbed him and pulled him to the floor. Zephyr was taken by surprise as Salamence pinned him face up.

"You must be a virgin too," he commented, smiling lecherously at his new prey. Zephyr gasped as their cocks were grinded against each other by his humping.

"T-this isn't what I-" he said, only to be interrupted by a deep kiss. He pushed against him, hoping to shove him off, but that only encouraged the Dragon pokémon to sustain it. Eventually, after being tasted thoroughly, Zephyr felt the weight leave him. "You're awfully rough...and hard."

"I know," he replied. Salamence licked his tail, then shoved it into his partner's ass. Zephyr groaned as his passageway was loosened. He groaned much louder when the tail was replaced with Salamence's long member. Not even giving him time to adjust, he thrusted in and out of him, drawing out a series of groans and pained moans. Before long, he pulled out of him, not even bothering to shoot his load in him, and Zephyr collapsed in pain and pleasure. "Well, that didn't last long. How about you? Wanna try this again?" Salamence dismounted the latios and headed for Len.

"Ack!" he cried as the dragon took hold of him once more, this time pulling him into a hug. Len's much smaller cock was quickly overtaken by Salamence's length. He felt a little pleasure from the grinding, but he still tried to pull away. "I'm saving myself for Zephyr! Don't do this yet, okay?"

"I just pounded him unconscious, newbie," Salamence replied, turning Len around and forcing him to the ground once more. "You are mine, now." Once again Salamence glowed blue and found himself unable to move. Zephyr had recovered from their session quickly and wrapped his arms around him from behind.

"I'm much stronger than you think," Zephyr said, sensing the incoming question. "I was faking submission, but I see that's not going anywhere." He levitated him towards the ceiling and stuck him there with his powers.

"Why do you want to keep this going, Zephyr? Why not send them out of here?" Len asked him after recovering.

"Like I said before, I'm desperate," he admitted, pulling Len into a hug. "I'm desperate for a good time. I've been so close these past few weeks because I love you and I didn't want to make any moves on you." Zephyr stuck a claw into his entrance, getting a gasp from his trainer. He mentally grabbed Salamence and pulled him down.

"I guess all bets are off then," Len said, submitting to his latios's demands. He got on his hands and knees. "Go gently, okay?" Zephyr nodded and positioned himself at his entrance.

"Come on, big boy," he taunted, shaking his ass at the Salamence behind him and smiling. "Try me again." Zephyr slowly pushed his length into his trainer's asshole, drawing out a long moan of mild pleasure.

"With pleasure." Salamence wrapped his arms around Zephyr and pushed his own cock into his ass, this time making him cry out in pleasure. Zephyr was the first to move, pulling out of his trainer before slamming back in, making sure to hit his prostate to keep the good feeling going. Salamence followed after, pulling out whenever Zephyyr pushed forward. Len, meanwhile, gripped his own cock and jerked it fiercely. This lasted for a good five minutes before Len felt his orgasm come up.

"I'm gonna cum," he announced, jerking his cock one more time before the white liquid sputtered out of his member in droves. Once it came to an end, he collapsed, sighing happily, no longer able to feel Zephyr pounding at his insides.

Salamence was next, announcing his orgasm with even more intense thrusts into Zephyr's ass. A higher volume of the liquid shot into Zephyr, brushing at his prostate with every burst. Zephyr, however, was not ready to end his experience yet. As soon as Salamence pulled out of him, and he pulled out of Len, he wrapped his arms around the Dragon pokémon's chest and pushed him into a wall.

"What are you doing?" he wondered, catching himself on the wall.

"You," Zephyr smartly replied. He lifted Salamence's tail and slipped inside, having to force his dick inside due to the lack of lube. Salamence nearly screamed from the new sensation. "So you're a virgin too, huh? I'll make this quick." After allowing him to get used to being filled, he started drilling into the other dragon, changing the moans of pain into those of pleasure.

"You...really are stronger...than you look...how?" Salamence questioned between gasps. "Oooh, harder..."

"I've got a great trainer," he responded, gritting his teeth. "One I haven't been fair to lately, but still, he's my trainer." Three minutes later and he was finally ready to empty his load into him. He gave no warning as he erupted burst after burst of cum into him, merely tightening his grip to secure the penetration. This time, both of them collapsed to the ground, and Zephyr changed his position so that he could embrace him before drifting off.

* * *

Auri's training license was temporarily suspended the next day.


End file.
